


Completely Irresponsible

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Gravesbeaks Week 2020 [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, day 1 for gravesbeaks week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “Completely irresponsible.” Falcon agreed, his back arching down to better look at the younger man.“Completely.” Mark agreed.Mark and Falcon share their first kiss.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: Gravesbeaks Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752940
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Completely Irresponsible

**Author's Note:**

> So I forgot to post this yesterday for the start of gravebeaks week but at least its posted!

To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. Falcon Graves didn’t do “surprised”. He was, though, thrown for a loop at the sudden and bold advances of his employer. A certain aggravatingly handsome Mark Beaks who had hired him as his personal bodyguard after an, albeit embarrassing, job of corporate sabotage against his own company. 

Falcon had tried to turn him down, still fuming about being played like a fiddle. But Mark was insistent and the pay was very generous, enough so that Falcon swallowed his pride and agreed. At the time, it was the worst decision of his life. 

He wasn’t sure exactly when he started to develop feelings for Mark. Sure he had different feelings about him before, feelings of rage and annoyance. But these feelings? Well, let's just say he never before had the urge to hit someone in the beak with his own beak. 

And Mark didn’t make these feelings any easier to stuff down into whatever abyss they crawled out of. He seemed to constantly hang off of him, constantly touching with a frequency that drove him absolutely mad. 

And the nicknames. Gravsey had been an annoyance but he quickly found himself melting at the mere word. Then came Falc, and maybe that's when the feelings solidified more in his being. 

After that, he often found himself in various daydreams, constantly found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss him. To run his fingers through his hair. 

Falcon never really did relationships, mainly one-night stands and awkward mornings after. The thought scared him. He had witnessed firsthand in his own parents' relationships that it was hard to be happy. He was glad when his aunt and her wife had all but adopted him when he was a teenager. Two powerful attorneys in London who were quick to strike the fear of god into anyone who dare cross them. He was almost a lawyer himself, almost. Choosing instead to pursue a line of work slightly above the law with the life skills he gained growing up.

But now, here he was babysitting an overgrown child with way too much time and money on his hands. And said man was currently standing in front of him with that awful smile on his face. Falcon was sure that whatever was about to come out of Beak’s mouth he surely wasn’t going to like. 

But he had been wrong before, “Gravsey.” Mark whined. There was that blasted nickname again. 

“Yes, Mr. Beaks?” Falcon replied, trying to steal himself into the professional persona he had so carefully crafted over the years only for this damn parrot to tear them down. 

“I think we both know that you have a gigantic crush on me.” he wagged his eyebrows and Falcon tried to restrain the blood from rushing to his face. His frown deepened when the grin on Mark’s face spread wider. “This is the worst case of mutual pining I’ve ever seen.” He spoke and Falcon wanted to shut him up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Mr. Beaks.” He ignored the way Mark’s eyes seemed to shine brighter. It was no secret that he liked to be called that. “And even if that was true, it would be highly inappropriate for either of us to act upon such mutual feelings.” 

Mark stared at him harder, could feel his gaze penetrate his being and seemed to reach down into his very soul. He stepped closer to the taller bird, “But what if we did?” He asked, and Falcon could detect the slight hesitation in his voice. They had come close. Close one too many times for them to truly deny any kind of feelings the two men had for each other. Mark stepped closer and Falcon let him. A game of chicken on who would pull away first. They done this dangerous dance before

“I don’t think it would be wise.” Falcon tried to reason, his brain telling him just how closer Mark was in his personal space. Their chests brushed together and Mark’s breath hitched. 

“I guess it would be pretty stupid.” Mark spoke as he rose to the tips of his talons. 

“Completely irresponsible.” Falcon agreed, his back arching down to better look at the younger man. 

“Completely.” Mark agreed.

Just like with the job offer, Falcon had swallowed his pride and agreed. Mark reached up, his hands fisting themselves into the lapels of his jacket and pulling him down. He found know, that that was the best decision of his life. 

He was kissing him now, and oh, it was wonderful. There was an almost electric like spark when their beaks collided and Mark’s mouth tasted like the latte’s he drank religiously. Falcon never cared much for fancy coffee blends, but he found he quite liked the taste better like this. 

It seemed to last a lifetime, and maybe it did, and Falcon mourned the contact when Mark slowly pulled away. His eyes were as wide as the smile that graced his face.    
  


“Completely irresponsible.” Mark echoed.

“Completely.” Falcon agreed, despite kissing Mark Beaks once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!  
> Comments and kudos give me the will to live!  
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
